Stay For a Little Longer
by misamisachna
Summary: This is a re-edit of something I had posted earlier. It is an AU in the Hetalia world during a time period of early pirating. Arthur decides to pay Francis's sister a visit. It is more of a one shot, it may elude to F.A.C.E. or to an affair. That is up to you to decide. It is a FRUK, but Pirate!England x Fem!France. Romantic smut...I suck at making summaries.


I am very sorry to some of you who found I had posted a story then removed it. I had accidentally posted the wrong draft of a the story. The premise is still the same, however I hope this is more to what people would expect. It is an alternate universe with human names used.

Arthur - England

Claire - Fem!France

Francis - France

Gilbert - Prussia

It is rated M for the obvious smut to come, well that is if anyone likes it. All criticism good or bad is welcome. It will be used to further improve the quality. Thank you.

Claire awoke earlier then normal on a rather foggy September morning, letting out a groan of frustration as she searched through her room for her outfit for the day. She glanced toward the door as she heard a man's voice asking her what she was doing. She looked toward the blonde haired man who was looking away from her as she checked under her bed only partially dressed, "I'm just looking for my hat and jewelry…did you plunder my room while I was asleep?" He let out a soft chuckle walking off from her room to the living room calling out, "Maybe I did, but that's for me to know, and for you to suspect." Her eyes peered toward him with a saddened look, but attempted to keep a cheerful appearance as well as tone of voice, "If you had plundered my room why didn't you steal me as well?" He shot a scolding glare to the woman, "Yes I did plunder your room, but didn't steal you because you would start whining and complaining, and start annoying me like you are now." He let out a slight huff as she walked to him slowly wrapping her arms around him softly hugging him as she sat down on the small sofa next to him. She held him for a moment, trying to hide the smile on her face as she tried to jest, "You know I'm just flicking you some shit mainly for I do love you. My dear Arthur I have to bug you now and then, or I would have to go find Gilbert and harass him for a little while." She looked at him trying to keep the smile on her face though it had proven to be a fruitless task for his facial expression remained cold and spiteful. After a moment she slid her arms from around his body to rest on her lap for only a moment. In a slow movement she stood up to walk toward the front door, "I was only playing with you...I really don't want you getting any madder at me," her voiced paused for a moment as she hung her head as her hand rested on the door handle in front of her, "I'll leave you alone." She slowly turned the door handle about to walk outside as England sighed lightly standing up grabbing her arm carefully, "Don't leave just yet."

He slowly pulled her close to his body as she looked up at him with a look of surprise, her voice was timid as she asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" She could hardly resist being pressed against his body, obediently she followed him as he pulled her back to where he was sitting on the small love seat. A slight blush formed across her face as she sat on his lap, she glanced around the living room wondering if he had added or removed anything in a sceptical voice she spoke, "I don't want to make you feel obligated..." Her voice hinged inside of her throat as she stared at a couple of scones on a small plate on the small coffee table. She looked down as her cheeks turned to a darker color, "Scones? Please don't tell anyone not even my brother Franicis...I rather enjoy your scones. Just I can only eat them with honey, and milk." He let out a smirk more surprised since she was always making fun of his cooking, "Yes, I'm sure I don't want you to go just yet." He glanced toward the scones on the table snickering, "They're always better with tea though," he stated softly as his hand gently stroked Claire's side. Her cheeks flushed to a darker shade of red as his hand lightly slid along her side sending chills through her body, "I am sure for you it is, since you drink it all the time." Her voice had a slight tremble to it as she spoke to him. Arthur with a soft yet amused laugh moved his face to lightly nuzzle her exposed neck, and with a gentle whisper, "I do…." His eyes closed as he lightly took in her scent with a gentle smile. Claire instinctively leaned her back into Englishman's chest as her dark red cheeks slowly faded to a dark pink. Her heart was fluttering inside of her chest, as her mind scrambled for words to say to him though all her mind could muster for her to say was 'I have missed you, and I need you'.

He grinned to himself at how her body reacted to his touching; he continued to nuzzle her neck feeling his heart pounding a little faster in a calm voice he whispered against her neck, "I've been thinking…we should start trying to argue less if possible." She nodded in agreement as her voice was still lost to her, she could only glance toward him to only to quickly look away. Her glance had accidentally made contact with those deep emerald eyes of his. After a moment finding her voice, she replied with a slight tremble to it, "Yes it is nice not to fight so much, though..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down as she feared that she looked weak and helpless in his eyes at this moment regaining her thought, "Though we have to fight every now, and then just to keep things interesting." As she softly spoke those words, Arthur had laughed softly while smiling down at her in a soft tone he replied to her, "I have to agree to that." He carefully picked her body up to reposition her to sit across his lap so her feet would rest on the love seat. Her head rested on his shoulder as the rest of her body leaned against his. Gently his fingers traced along her body up to her chin; slowly he pulled her chin up so that he could gently place a kiss upon her sweet lips. Claire closed her eyes blushing ever so slightly as her breath became shallow as her lips brushed against his. With some hesitation she turned her body carefully to straddling his lap, her eyes opened slightly as their eyes met. Slowly her arms slid around his body, her left arm over his shoulder allowing her hand to rest it on the back of his neck. Her right arm slid under his left arm careful to allow her hand to rest just above the small of his back. The Englishman shuttered slightly against her hands as a Frenchwoman touched him, in an almost longing need he pressed his body into her hands. His hands wandered along her body down to her hips, his fingers pressed against her hips gently rubbing against them in small circular motions. Without any true thoughts in her mind she slightly rocked her hips into his hands that pressed against her body. Her fingers on her left hand softly rubbed into the back of his neck, and while her fingers on her right hand rubbed against his spine as she tried to work out a knot or two.

His tongue swept lightly across her lips asking for entrance, while his mind screamed at him to fulfill his desire to take everything she had right then and there. He struggled to shrug the thought off for his better judgement suggested that the action would result in the end of a wonderful moment squandered to them fighting to a point that they would try to rip each other's throats out. Claire closed her eyes fully once again just only this time parting her lips apart slightly granting him the access he desired, oblivious to the mischief twisting inside of Arthur's mind as she lowered her guard to him. With the single movement of her granting him entrance, the man wasted no time in sliding his tongue against hers coaxing it into almost a game of wits. Her tongue twisted with his for what seemed like an eternity, reluctant to break from the kiss though broke away from the kiss to breath. They both glanced into each other's eyes smiling as they panted for air. In a husky needing voice the Englishman wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his head to her chest listening to heart, "I need you now." Before she could respond to his statement, her back hit the back of the cushions of the love seat. In a slight daze her eyes opened barely to see a pair of deep emerald-green eyes looking down at her and a grin to match. She felt her wrists slowly come together with a strange amount of pressure on them that seemed almost foreign to her.

*hides my blushing face* I am so sorry if this is bad, and for the cliff hanger. It is one of the first things I had written in a long time.


End file.
